


Lots of Comedy Tekken Drabbles

by Fenris30



Category: Tekken
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Silly, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing mini-'series' that consists of a lot of 200-400 word drabble-like pieces, featuring comic hijinks between Lars Alexandersson, Jin Kazama, and Alisa Bosconovich. Others appear sometimes; so far Lee Chaolan, Sergei Dragunov, and Lili Rochefort have appeared as well(Hwoarang is up soon). These are sort of cute, dumb things; with very goofy slapstick humor, any violence is light and done for humorous purposes, and they're generally fine for everyone though some involve a little dirty humor/innuendo; nothing really over PG-13 type stuff though. Hints of Lars/Alisa.</p><p>Personalities are adapted for humor purposes.</p><p>These are 'Speed Writes'; I write them in one go, do a spellcheck, and very little editing. I use them for writing practice and exercise, and to do something different and for a wider age range than my usual erotic action stuff. These are a series in a loose sense; one might reference another but they're very open and random. They sort of take place in the same 'Continuum.' Apparently Lars, Alisa, and Jin are roommates in a big mansion in them, I guess, maybe bought for them by Lili Rochefort? I have no idea. I hope you enjoy these though! They get very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Capers

Jin stared on as Lars ripped his shirt off, glowering at the scene in front of him. He flexed a moment, cracking his neck.

He plunged his hand into something that Jin could not make out, grabbing a fistful and glaring at it. Lightning coursed through his body as he powered up, his lips curling into a snarl.

Alisa blinked, looking up from the book she was reading as she walked into the other room, confused. She peeked around the corner, her hair standing up slightly as her eyes grew slightly wide. She stood back slightly, almost worried for Jin who began to grow a bit pale. She shut her eyes.

The lightning reached a fever pitch before he finally yelled out; it dying down almost as suddenly as it picked up, whatever it was in his hands seemingly overheated…and almost smelled roasted. He then closed his fist, audibly crushing something. Alisa winced, hoping that Lars did not suddenly go mad and turn on his nephew.

Lars swept his hand around dramatically, opening his hand and dumping the dark powder out into the glass container with a flourish, adding boiling water and placing it in front of Jin. He added the top to the french press and placed a mug next to him. He folded his arms, blowing some of his hair out of his eye that had fallen. Alisa opened her eyes, peeking in.

Jin’s expression changed from worried to almost exasperated. He looked up at him, rolling his eyes.

”Did you _seriously_ have to go through all of that for a cup of coffee.”

Lars shrugged. ”So freshly roasted and ground isn’t good enough for you? I suppose you would have had me go to Starbucks instead.”

Jin sighed, realizing it may be one of those days. 


	2. Car Trouble

Lars ran in, looking rather concerned. Alisa looked up from the laptop she was working on and scratched her head.

”Lars? What’s wrong?”

Lars ran a hand through his hair before fumbling out a cigarette and lighting it. ”I may have messed up a bit.”

Alisa sighed. ”Were you and Jin sparring again?”

He glared. ”He started it. Then ran away.”

”Ran away from…?”

”We _may_ have let things get out of hand. Which…”

Almost on cue, a rather angry voice echoed through the large house.

_”Lars!”_

”And…he found out,” said Lars, taking a drag.

”Was that crash I heard…”

”Yes.”

Alisa looked a bit worried. At the same time, a rather irritable looking Lee stormed into the room, holding his nephew by the ear as if he were twelve. Jin appeared somewhere between annoyed and ashamed.

Lars looked over nonchalantly. ”Lee! How come you’re…”

”In my own house? I invite you all over for a barbeque and my thanks is a Jin-shaped dent in one of my favorite cars?”

 _”Jin!”_ Lars growled. He couldn’t believe he sold him out.

Jin glared at him. ”Your fault.”

Lee tossed Jin into the room. He looked at the both of them.

”What should I do with you two?”

Lars and Jin eyed each other. Alisa raised her hand a moment.

Lee chuckled. ”You have an idea?”

”They dented the car, right?”

Lee nodded.

Alisa walked over, whispering something into his ear. His angry expression soon changed. He grinned, looking back at the two of them.

_”Excellent.”_

–

Lars looked over at Alisa, adjusting the tight purple swimsuit. ”Whose side are you on?”

Alisa giggled, snapping pictures with her phone. Lee was in the yard, back at the grill, sipping a drink.

Cars slowed down as they passed by, looking out the window at the strange sight.

Jin and Lars continued washing yet another one of Lee’s cars, all while wearing the tiny purple swimsuits Lee had picked out.

”Purple suits you,” Jin said, trying to hide his face from passers-by. He sincerely hoped no one he knew had been invited.

”Shut up, Jin.” He shudders a moment. ”Lee doesn’t wear underwear with these, you know.”

Jin’s eye twitched a moment. ”Thanks for reminding me.”

”You deserve it.”

Alisa giggled again.

_Worth it._


	3. Absolut Carnage

Lee lit a cigarette, blowing out a thin stream of smoke as he offered one to Lars. He looked like he needed it.

Lars accepted it, staring at the broken bottle. Both he and Jin smelled vaguely of vodka.

“Your fault this time,” Jin said, picking a bit of glass out of his hair.

“You should have just given up, I was about to beat you anyway.”

“Never. You just _had_ to try for your little flippy move, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.” Lars blew a stream of smoke at him. Jin coughed in an exaggerated fashion; he wasn’t much of a smoker and Lars knew it.

Lee looked at the two. “If I were you, I’d be figuring out how to explain what happened to this bottle of very fine and expensive Russian vodka to Sergei before he gets back and kills you both.” He walked off, allowing them to chew on that.

Lars and Jin, after washing Lee’s cars and taking off the purple bathing suits, decided to have a bit of a sparring match after dinner.

Well, decided as in ‘just sort of started fighting.’

Jin was surprised by Lars, and rather than taking his massive flipping kick to the chin he ducked and rolled out of the way. Instead of hitting him, however, it hit the bottle that neither of them had paid much attention to, which shattered.

Sergei Dragunov had been at this little gathering. He was acting as Lili Rochefort’s bodyguard-Lee had no idea how this happened and did not ask questions. He had brought some very fine vodka with him, or what _was_ very fine vodka.

Thinking, Lars got an idea. “I have vodka. And this label isn’t too torn.”

Jin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure…”

Lars chuckled. “He’s a military guy. Trust me, I know them-I was one. At the end of the day, he just wants his drink and a cigarette.”

Jin rolled his eyes, thinking this plan was probably terrible but he was used to it and honestly didn’t have anything better at the moment, except for maybe 'running away’ and 'getting new identities.’

Sergei returned after the two did the deed and were sitting back at the table. Lili was sitting nearby; she knew what happened but didn’t say anything.

The big soldier grabbed the vodka bottle and poured a shot, lighting a cigarette. He put it to his lips…before sniffing it. He glared at it.

He looked closely at the bottle again…before glaring at Lars and Jin.

Before the two men could act, he had them both by the backs of the necks in a very tight grip. He began to haul them off to the back yard.

Lars looked over at Lili, the only person who _may_ have known anything about him given his job as her guard. 

“W…Why?!” he asked.

Lili chuckled. To their surprise, Sergei spoke up.

“I know the difference between  fine vodka…and Absolut.”

He continued to drag the two flailing men around back as Lee started to set up the croquet set.

Sergei had promised Lee that he wasn’t going to kill anyone at the barbeque, but Lee decided to not spoil the moment by telling _them_ that. 

 


	4. Diner Capers

Lars fumbled through the crappy jukebox at the table, realizing there was absolutely nothing worth listening to in it. He smacked it. Jin glared at him when he heard something rattle inside of it.

“Don’t cost us again.”

“Again?”

“Like when you broke the table last time.”

“That was _your_ fault.”

“I didn’t tell you to throw me through it,” Jin snorted.

“I didn’t tell you to be a smartass.”

Alisa looked between the two of them and giggled. She realized it was going to be one of _those_ days.

The waiter brought the giant plate of chili and cheese fries…with extra habanero. Lars grabbed more chipotle sauce to pour on it, and the two started gorging. Alisa sat off to the side, staring at them as they nearly inhaled the fries, sweat starting to pop out on their foreheads from the heat.

They had gotten down to the end rather quickly. Lars took a break to take a sip of his drink; the fries were exceptionally salty.

As he did, Jin reached out to the plate. There were two fries remaining. He grabbed them, absently looking off to the side at something-perhaps the dessert menu.

Lars’ eyes grew wide at the sight of the last two fries disappearing. Something in him snapped. Alisa to this day could never explain the look that appeared on his face; it was like someone had dredged up his worst memory while at the same time burning down his house.

With what could be called a war-cry, he leapt over the booth table at an incredibly dumbfounded Jin, his expression wondering what exactly he did _now._ Lars threw him down, snatching the fries from his hand and pinning him there with his boot on his chest as he ate the last two fries, a relieved look on his face.

He looked around, the entire diner staring at him. Jin and Alisa looked utterly confused.

Lars finished his prize, licking his fingers. He looked around at everyone staring.

“What?” he asked, his expression clearly not understanding why people would be staring. .

Lars let Jin up, dusting the other man off and sitting down as if nothing happened. Finally, Alisa could not keep quiet.

“What…was _that_ about?”

“Flashbacks,” Lars said, coughing and fixing the table.

Alisa and Jin looked at each other…clearly wanting to say something, but finally just shrugging at one another.

Some things were just _not_ worth asking about, they figured. 


	5. Photo Finish

Alisa beamed, putting the last few things in place onto her page. She had spent quite awhile on this.

She had been working on a blog of sort; having taken up photography fairly recently, she discovered she had a knack for it and decided to perhaps start up a blog of photographs she had taken around. Everything from scenery to cityscapes to cool building interiors, it was all game. She selected the best ones and had started to upload them.

Lars loved her work and was glad she had found a pastime she really liked and that she seemed pretty amazing at right out of the gate. He figured she could really make something of this. Jin, as well, agreed that her photographs were quite stunning.

She had sections for all of them and was finally about to post it all up for the first time. She decided to ask the opinion of the two guys though; in particular, she figured she ought to get Lars’ on something.

“Guys?” she called.

The two came in; a bit sweaty, clearly from sparring.

“It’s ready to go up.” She smiled.

Jin looked over the picture first as Lars got something to drink. He heard him make approving sounds over each picture…and finally burst out laughing.

“Oh god. _Please_ post these. Don’t even tell him.”

“I’m _right here_ ,” Lars said, walking out with a bottle. “Don’t tell him _what_?”

Alisa giggled. “You’re an excellent model for the human form.”

Lars peeked down at the pictures. Among the gorgeous cityscapes and the like…were pictures of himself. Half naked in all of them, sleeping in roughly a third, all in a very wide variety of poses. Some of them were not the most…flattering poses in the world. The one of him with his hand half down his pants during a nap was a part of these.

Lars looked at her. “You aren’t meaning to _actually post these_ , are you? Not the cityscapes and landscapes-those are gorgeous! But…these…?” he gulped, laughing nervously. Jin snickered off to the side, as Lars shot him a dirty glare.

Alisa gave him a pleading look. “But…these are some of my favorites.”

He looked down at her…his tough exterior wavering. He simply could not resist that. Besides, she was complimenting him. If she considered him a peak of the human form, then so be it.

“Fine,” he said, pretending not to sound too complacent. 

She gave a huge smile as she hugged him a few moments, before going to happily upload everything. She was quite hard to resist like that, he had to admit.

He finally smirked at Jin.

“At least it’s _me_ that’s the peak example of the human form and not you.”

Alisa giggled as Jin snorted. He looked annoyed.

_Meh, if it annoys him, I’ll count it as a win, Lars thought as he went back to the sparring room._


	6. Poker Night

“Aren’t you cold?” Alisa was sitting on the deck, sipping a cup of Lars’ specially made coffee. Even Jin grudgingly admitted it was good, though he still thought he didn’t need to go _that_ overboard in the presentation.

Lars was in the yard training, and he only seemed to be wearing his red training pants…despite the fact it was full on autumn. It did not seem to bother him. The electricity could keep him rather warm enough. Alisa quite liked the view.

“Not with the training, no.”

Jin snorted. He had walked out on the deck. “You’re just showing off.”

Lars rolled his eyes. “Oh _good_ , I was wondering when you’d show up to ruin the moment.”

Alisa giggled at that.

“You just don’t want to face me,” Jin taunted.

Lars turned around, standing there and folding his arms. He kicked at some of the damp leaves that had fallen. “You mean like the last time I beat you?”

“That didn’t count. I had drinks.”

Lars snorted. Alisa simply looked between the two of them before sighing. Jin began to take his shirt off to jump over the railing. Lars cracked his neck, taking his stance.

Alisa suddenly perked up. “Guys!” she said, a smile spreading on her face.

They turned toward her. Lars looked ready to launch a jumpkick right under Jin’s chin, but stopped.

“I have another idea. You guys like card games, right? Let’s play a card game. Say…poker?”

Lars folded his arms, thinking. Jin blinked before nodding slowly. Lars nodded back. “Fine. Let’s go.”

–

Alisa lay out her hand again, beaming. It was another flush.

Lars shifted in the chair, his butt a bit uncomfortable against the cold wooden seat. Jin snickered until he moved wrong and wished he hadn’t. Lars smirked back.

“Seems like you win again, Alisa,” he said, tossing his cards on the table. “I should have worn more. Though at least Jin got the worst of it.”

“You cheated.”

“I didn’t. I’m not the one calculating cards in my brain now, am I?”

Alisa looked off to the side, faking guilt, though not unhappy at _all_ with her view at the moment.

It was nice to have a brain able to compute probabilities, _especially_ in a game of strip poker. 


	7. Jin's Bad Memory

Lars had pulled on his red trousers again; he didn’t even bother with anything else. Jin rolled his eyes at his ‘going commando’ but said nothing as he gathered up his own clothing. He grumped into the kitchen to procure some food, mumbling something about cheating.

Alisa giggled. She did enjoy the view, after all.

Lars gave her an annoyed glare, albeit it was not serious at all. He walked back out to the balcony that she was sitting on before, looking out over the yard. Alisa followed.

“How goes your blog?” Lars asked. He smirked, knowing full well what pictures were up there.

“Wonderful,” she said, rather happy. “Your pictures are amazingly popular with everyone.”

“I was afraid of that.”

She smiled.

They stood together a few more moments before walking back inside. Lars saw Jin coming from the kitchen, his arms filled with food. Alisa blinked.

“You two eat a ton.”

“We have to recharge,” Lars said. Alisa blinked a moment, scratching her head, as Jin let out an enormous groan.

“ _Really_ , Lars. We’re going _there_ , now.”

“What did I say?” He snickered under his breath. He then eyed the cupcake on the table. An eyebrow started to twitch. Jin blinked and looked up as he started to unwrap it.

It suddenly occurred to him that this was Lars’ cupcake.

It also occurred to him what happened when someone touched his food.

A large figure flew at him over the table, knocking him over, around, and against the fridge, practically upside down. Jin blinked, a large bump forming on his head, as Lars sat there on the floor, practically growling over the cupcake.

“I…I’m sorry!” Jin said, rubbing his head.

Alisa blinked, looking back and forth between the two again. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

“ _Recharged!_ I get it!”

Nights in the house never seemed to run out of adventure these days. 


	8. Jin's Revenge

Jin noticed Lars taking extra special care with some food he had on the stove. He didn’t know Lars to really worry so much about what he was cooking.

“Where’s the party?” he asked, walking in.  Alisa seemed to be making dessert over in the corner.

“We’re having a guest tonight. Where were you when we were talking about it?”

“Probably asleep due to boredom since you always get sidetracked.”

Lars snorted. Alisa giggled and spoke up.

“He should be arriving soon.”

As if on cue, an arm wrapped around Jin’s shoulder, and a big, wet kiss appeared on his cheek. He groaned and looked over.

Hwoarang stood there, arm around Jin snugly, grinning like an idiot. “Miss me?”

Jin grunted. “Why,” was all he could say.

Lars chuckled. “It’s been awhile since we had him over. I told him he could stay here for the few weeks that’s he’s visiting.”

“You _what?”_

Hwoarang chuckled. “I thought you’d be happy.”

Jin looked off to the side, saying nothing. He snorted.

Hwoarang gave him another sloppy kiss on the side of his face-probably to piss him off-and sat down on the table, lighting a cigarette and putting his feet up. Jin sat down, pouring himself a shot of whatever alcohol he found first; he could sense he needed it.

Lars was still cooking; it appeared to be surf and turf at the end. Jin raised an eyebrow, hating to admit it actually looked alright. He decided to for once help out by getting a few things out of the fridge…

…and then grinning really big-behind the kitchen door where no one could see. He palmed something.

Eventually dinner was served and they dug in; surprisingly Lars’ surf and turf was quite edible and even rather delicious. On his way to get something from the cupboard, Jin brushed by Hwoarang’s spot, leaning over the table a second. Hwoarang-or anyone else-didn’t notice what he deposited onto his plate. He went to sit back down.

Hwoarang absently reached down to grab more food; he happened to have a rather tasty looking brownie in his hand. He had no idea where it came from.

“Hey, is this… _OOF!”_

Before he knew it, he was bowled over, flipping and turning, and somehow finally ending up pinned under Lars’ foot on the ground as Lars stood over him triumphantly. He had the brownie in his hand and took a bite, glaring at the man under him. Hwoarang’s goggles had been knocked asunder, which he had worn to the dinner table for reasons unknown.

“I invite you over for dinner and you steal my favorite dessert…”

Jin snorted. Hwoarang looked over at him, snarling. Alisa simply wiped her mouth, reaching for the iced tea; she was used to this by now. 

_“Jin!”_

Sometimes one just had to get someone back for a past incident in a most memorable manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure this incident is going to be like a ‘Noodle Incident.’ Was it a lovers’ spat? Was it something else? Maybe we’ll never know….
> 
> yeah sorry this one was dumb again maybe I’ll lay off of food PTSD next time XD;;;;


	9. General Tso's Disaster

Lars chuckled as he saw Jin’s reaction when he came down the stairs.

Hwoarang was sleeping on the couch in what might have been the most unflattering way possible. That meant his leg was slung over the top of the couch and his boxers-which happened to be red silk-did not leave anything to the imagination.

Jin sighed, wondering what barn his partner had broken out of before they met.

Alisa stepped in the room, blushing for a moment as she averted her eyes from their new-and most likely very lengthy-guest. “So, we decided to order out today.”

Lars came in, rubbing his hair and drinking a large cup of coffee. Whatever he had done last night, he had been up all night. “I’m too tired to cook.” He looked down at the couch, snorting laughter and looking at Jin with a grin on his face. Jin rolled his eyes.

“What would Lee like, you think?”

“Oh, lord. He’s coming tonight?”

Alisa looked at Jin. “Now come on-he did give us this place.”

“Why did he do that, anyway?” Jin scratched his head.

Lars shrugged. “I still don’t know.”

“Huh.”

They were distracted by a particularly loud snore coming from the couch. Alisa giggled. She turned toward the other two. “So what are we getting?”

Lars rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Jin looked out the window, also clearly deep in thought.

“Clearly, General Tso’s Chicken,” a groggy voice said. Hwoarang was stirring, sitting up. “You couldn’t have had this discussion in the kitchen?”

“It’s two in the afternoon. You’ve been sleeping all day.” Jin snorted.

“Not really. I went to sleep at eight.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Boys,” Alisa said, laughing. “We should order.”

Lars grabbed his phone, dialing in. He walked into the other room for a few moments.

After about five minutes, they heard a scream. Alarmed, they ran into the other room. Lars stood staring at his phone, twitching.

“Lars?” Alisa asked, worried.

“They’re…They…”

Hwoarang-his boxers still rather unflattering at the moment-scratched his hair. “Spit it out.”

“They had no idea what it was.”

“How is that even possible?” Jin scratched his head.

“I don’t know. I tried another place. They had no idea, either!”

“Is this…some sort of conspiracy?” Hwoarang sat down.

“How is it that they don’t even know?”

Alisa thought. “Maybe it’s just something they have in certain countries.”

“That’s just goddamn impossible,” Hwoarang said. “It’s like, going to a store and not finding orange juice or condoms.”

“…How you managed to draw a connectio…you know what, never mind.” Jin rolled his eyes.

“We have more important things to figure out. Now that we know we can’t get it….”

Alisa beamed. “We should make it!”

Hwoarang blinked. “It never occurred to me that people even made it.”

“What, did you think the gods just deliver it?”

“…Tastes like it.”

“True.”

Alisa sat down to the laptop, looking around for a recipe. “There are several here.”

“How do we know which one is the right one?”

“Try a bunch of them?”

“Lee’s going to be here in a few hours, though.”

The four sat around, looking at one another. Lars closed his eyes, span his finger around, and pointed at the screen.

Hwoarang folded his arms. “Ladies and gentlemen, the fates have chosen.”

Lars chuckled. “Well then. Looks like we’re cooking after all.”

The four walked into the kitchen, wondering what the next several hours would bring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL OUR INTREPID HEROES FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE GENERAL TSO’S CHICKEN? Or are they doomed to live a life in a lovely giant mansion…only without it? WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.
> 
> Inspired by my real life struggle to live without General Tso’s Chicken in Helsinki. Seriously, they don’t even SELL it here. At all. THE PAIN IS REAL, PEOPLE. THE PAIN IS REAL. I get it a couple times every 14 months or so when we visit the US. IT IS NOT ENOUGH. :


	10. BBQ Season

Jin rubbed his eyes as he stared at the fridge, wondering why he let everyone talk him into drinking so much. It was barbecue season at Lee’s manor, which they continued to crash at for some reason-and with that usually came greater quantities of alcohol. 

_Did we really need **all** of that?_

Trying not to think about what he did last night-Hwoarang would probably not let him live it down, his eyes scanned the food until he found some food that was not angrily labeled with Post-Its depicting crudely-drawn angry lion heads and frowny faces.

_Lars certainly has his ways…_

It was leftover spare ribs from yesterday, which would taste rather good right now. He rubbed his eyes, only to turn around to run into Hwoarang, who was there in his boxers grinning like an idiot. 

_Please don’t say what happened last night. Please don’t start bragging about what happened last night…_

“Hey sunshine. After last night, I’m surprised you’d come downstairs so quickly.” He made a grab for Jin’s rear. 

_Of course._ Ignoring that, he spoke. “Where is everyone?”

“Lars is still asleep, as usual. I hope those aren’t his, because you _know_ he’ll wake up. Lee is somewhere. Lili and her bodyguard are somewhere in the basement. Speaking of which, I don’t know how he’s not hungover.”

“Russians can drink, I suppose.”

“Alisa may or may not be photographing Lars.”

Jin had to chuckle at that. He brought the spare ribs to the stove and turned it on, planning on frying them. 

“Make sure that the General Tso is still in the fridge,” a voice said behind him.

“ _Lee, I told you to **shut up about that already**_!” Hwoarang growled at him. That incident would haunt him until the end of time, Jin reckoned. 

Lee snickered, loving to tease him about that. “So Kazuya is coming again tonight…”

Jin sighed. “Why.” 

“I invited him.”

“You _know_ he’s just going to start shit with me again.”

“And?”

Lars stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the brewing war. He looked over at Alisa, who was standing there snickering. 

“Maybe I’ll…just go down later,” he said, backing slowly off of the stairs. 

_Just so long as he’s not touching my food._


	11. Halloween Mayhem

Jin finished applying the makeup. His ‘heavy metal demon’ outfit looked quite nice, truth be told…especially since he could kind of cheat with some of it.

Hwoarang was more than happy to point this fact out.

”Cheater,” Jin heard from behind him. He turned, Hwoarang wearing some…unknown combination of things. He seemed to be dressed as a sort of vampiric male prostitute, but Jin wasn’t sure.

”What…are you…never mind.” He couldn’t lie; he did look pretty hot in the lack of clothing. Leather pants, his huge, buckled boots, and no shirt went well with his lanky, muscular frame. Still, he had to keep up appearances.

”Any idea what Lee’s going as?” Hwoarang cracked open a beer. Jin shuddered as he started to drink the fine craft brew directly from the bottle.

”I don’t know if I want to know. It’s probably sluttier than your outfit.”

”I’d be disappointed.” He looked around. ”Where are Lars and Alisa?”

”They’re still getting ready. It’s taking them awhile.”

Hwoarang went over to the couch, slamming down hard on it as he grabbed a fistful of candy, only to wash it down with the fine craft beer drank directly from the bottle. His legs were spread a bit far.

”Have a little modesty, once in awhile…maybe?”

Hwoarang burped.

There was truly no hope.

Jin rolled his eyes again-he was afraid they’d get stuck he did this so often.

After a short while, they heard Lars’ voice. It was faint, muffled by the many doors it was behind.

“I…are…”

Alisa giggled.

Besides that, they couldn’t quite hear much more.

Jin blinked. “What _is_ going on in there?” He was about finished. He looked quite menacing, truth be told.

“Do you _really_ want to know?

“…point.”

Hwoarang took another swig. “I hope Lee’s gotten over the whole General Tso thing.”

“…Same here. No idea what will happen tonight if he hasn’t.”

“Mph.” Hwoarang went back to his drink.

After what seemed to be ages-neither knew how much time passed, they heard the door open as the two came out. Alisa seemed to be leading Lars by a…leash?

Hwoarang spit out laughter. Jin’s eyebrows raised.

Alisa was dressed in a rather nice outfit; perhaps a bit of a gothic sort of flight attendant. They weren’t sure where she came up with that combo, but Alisa could be creative. Her makeup was quite heavy, and she was very pretty in her setup.

At the end of the leash, dressed very skimpily in black and purple leather…was Lars.

Besides heavy eyeliner and gothic makeup himself, he seemed to be dressed in leather underwear, a harness on his chest instead of a shirt, and rather than pants…leather chaps, leaving his thighs and butt out. He seemed to have spiked wrist bracelets on, and big, buckled black boots. He smirked.

“Soo…what might you be?”

Alisa giggled. “Heading toward the Mile High club.”

Hwoarang and Jin looked at each other. “That doesn’t even make sense!” Jin replied.

Lars smirked. “Well, Lee does have that private plane…”

Alisa nodded. “Exactly.” The two smirked at each other. “We’ll go to the party in style!”

Hwoarang and Jin were stuck looking at one another wondering when exactly Halloween changed this much…


	12. Holiday Interlude

The tree was coming along nicely.

It was massive; it reached to the top of Lee’s giant manor. They had opted for artificial, after an incident with a drunken Lee and his cigarettes a couple of years before. It was fairly easy to put up, what with people who could actually fly.

The decorations ran every color of the rainbow…and then some. The night before had seen them trying to figure out a color scheme.

”Red,” Hwoarang had naturally said at first.

”Needs to be blue,” Lars folded his arms.

”I like pink,” Alisa said smiling.

”My mansion, and I say purple,” Lee said.

Jin snorted. ”Didn’t you get purple last year?”

Lee lit a cigarette. Alisa quickly produced an ashtray. ”After the General Tso’s…”

_”Shut up about that already!”_ Hwoarang snarled.

Lars laughed nervously. ”Guys! It’s Christmas. Let’s let that go for now?”

Lee snorted, pulling out garland-silver, naturally-out by the meter.

Alisa giggled. ”I’m sure all the colors would look nice.”

After that, they had gone with it, and to be fair, the tree looked rather nice. They had opted for plastic balls, after one too many fights-and Jin accidentally taking one of Lars’ hors d'oeuvres at a party with expected results-had glass balls more of a liability.

Hwoarang had some garland in his hand, smirking and looking over at Jin.

”Don’t,” Jin said flatly.

The redhead snorted,  muttering. ”No fun.” He proceeded to hang it. 

Lars chuckled, looking over at Alisa. ”Should I make egg nog?

”Are you going to make it as strong as you did last time?”

”Probably.”

Lee snorted. ”Yeah, that’s when trouble starts. Especially if my brother is coming.”

_”…Dad’s_ going to be here?” Jin’s eye twitched.

”Of course.”

”Great,” he grumped.

Hwoarang came up behind him, licking his ear. ”He’ll be glad to see us.”

He simply grunted in return. Hwoarang shrugged and continued with the tree; the others joining him, chuckling.

–

Lars sat back in the big chair, sipping a glass of the egg nog he made. It was strong, just how he liked it.

Alisa came over to stand next to him.

”My brother show up yet?” he snickered.

Alisa nodded, laughing. ”Of course. Lee made them all clean up the kitchen. Hwoarang passed out somewhere in the corner. I think you made the stuff too strong.”

”Not my fault he can’t hold his liquor.” Lars smiled. ”Say…I have something here.”

Alisa blinked as he carefully pulled a small package out. ”I…It’s nothing much.” He handed it to her  almost hesitantly.

She opened it, smiling.

There was a small sort of chain; medium in thickness, almost like a choker. On the end was a small ball…perhaps crystal. The ball was filled with blue lightning. She laughed.

”…Lars…” she smiled softly at him. He scratched his head.

”I’m bad with this.”

”No…you aren’t.” She sat by his legs, resting her head on his. He stroked her hair. ”I love it. I don’t know how you did it.”

”I have my ways.” Actually it had taken him weeks to figure it out, but he’d never tell.

”I didn’t get you anything yet…” she sounded a little morose.

”Don’t even worry about it.”

After some time, he looked outside. ”Sledding tomorrow?”

She laughed. ”You know what that always turns into.”

”I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

After some time in silence, they heard a booming voice, slightly slurred. It was clearly Hwoarang.

_”I told you, get over it already!”_ The sound of Lee flying into something echoed throughout the house, followed by Kazuya’s trademark snarky chuckle. They both laughed.

Dinner would prove to be _quite_ interesting in a few days


End file.
